Aye Aye
“'Aye Aye'” is the eighteenth episode of Season 3 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 8, 2015. Overall it is the 84th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, after a storm passes, the Wild Kratts find a young creature floating on a nest near Madagascar. The Kratt brothers set out to find its home, while the others set out to find its identity. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are on Madagascar. At night, they watch a viverrid called a foosana looking around for food such as insectivores, small mammals, tenrecs, birds, and reptiles. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Wild Kratts are role-playing pirates on the Tortuga. The Kratt brothers teach Aviva the difference between aye and aye-aye. Afterwards Aviva makes Chris “walk the plank”, which he does. He jumps out of the water with Sperm Whale Powers, flips the plank, and Aviva and Martin end up on him. But they have to “batten down the hatches” because a thunderstorm is in the distance. The Tortuga survives the storm relatively unscathed. The crew finds a creature floating on a nest in the distance. Chris uses a long net and picks it up. Martin names it Goblin. The other crew members wonder what kind of animal Goblin is, but the Kratt brothers only tell the crew that Goblin is “woodpecker-ish” and that the crew should figure it out themselves. The Kratt brothers decide to find out where Goblin came from. The rest of the crew, on the other hand, plans on taking care of Goblin and finding out what kind of animal Goblin is. While searching, the Kratt brothers find an adult, female aye-aye. Remembering the Kratt brothers’ description of Goblin as “woodpecker-ish”, Aviva and Koki call North American Wild Kratts kids Aidan and Katie. Aidan and Katie show them how the woodpecker finds food in trees. After comparing the woodpecker and Goblin, Aviva correctly guesses that Goblin is a type of lemur. The Kratt brothers cheer and tell her that Goblin is, specifically, an aye-aye. The Kratt brothers also find out that the aye-aye they followed is Goblin’s mom. At this point, however, Goblin enters the Tortuga’s ventilation system while the ventilators are turned on. The Kratt brothers return to the Tortuga and find out what happened to Goblin. He broke the cables of the ventilation switch so they can’t turn off the ventilators. The Kratt brothers conclude that Aye Aye Power can be used to find Goblin. Aviva makes the discs and tosses them to the Kratt brothers, who activate their Creature Power Suits. They tap the Tortuga’s shell from the outside using their long, bony middle fingers and sharp hearing. They hear an anomaly in the shell and chisel through it. Chris pulls Goblin out using his finger. After morning approaches, a new nest is built for Goblin. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers find several lemurs in the rain forest, including aye-ayes. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Katie *Aidan Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Aye-aye|'Aye-aye']]: Goblin *Sperm Whale: Bumper *Pileated Woodpecker: Headbanger *Beetle (larva) *Pygmy Mouse Lemur Mentioned * Turtle * Shark * Squirrel * Bat * Monkey * Ape Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Malagasy civet (called Fossana) * Northern sportive lemur (called Sportive lemur) Key facts and Creature Moments *The aye-aye uses its large ears to listen larvae within logs, then uses its big middle finger to feel hollow parts of the tree, then its bites its torso and uses a middle finger claw to pick up the larvae. *The female aye-aye builds a nest with twigs to shelter herself and her cub. *In nature, niche behavior is the position or function of an organism in a community of plants and animals. *The aye-aye hunting technique is similar to pileated woodpecker, which lives in North America. Trivia Gallery Wk391.png|Goblin is breaking the lock of Jimmy’s fridge. WK318_Aye-Aye.png|Chris, Martin and Aviva during pirate role playing Aye Aye Power (Teeth).png|Chris and Martin in Aye Aye Power, using their aye-aye teeth Aye Aye Disc.png|The new Aye Aye Disc Pirate Martin.png|Martin during pirate role playing; it’s visible that Wild Kratts is created by Chris and Martin Kratt. Jimmy with Pirate Hat.png|Jimmy with pirate hat during pirate role playing Pirate Aviva.png|Aviva during pirate role playing Pirate Martin and Pirate Aviva.png|Martin and Aviva during pirate role playing Pirate Bros and Pirate Aviva.png|Does Chris really have to “walk the plank”?! — Aviva can be a bit cruel! Pirate Chris.png|Chris is “walking the plank” during pirate role playing. Aviva and Martin on Plank.png|Aviva and Martin on the plank during pirate role playing Aviva, Bros, and Bumper.png|Chris in Sperm Whale Power with Aviva and Martin sitting on him beside Bumper LOL Chair Ship.png|“LOL Chair Ship” inside the Tortuga during thunder storm Martin and Goblin.png|Martin with Goblin sitting on his shoulder Aviva and Koki 5.png|Aviva and Koki in front of the garage hatch door Crew and Martin.png|All of the Wild Kratts team except Chris in front of the garage hatch door Crew and Bros.png|From left to right: Chris, Martin, Koki, Aviva and Jimmy; Jimmy is hidden behind Aviva because he is having fear of Goblin. Goblin.png|Martin is holding Goblin (Martin’s view). Aviva and Goblin.png|Aviva with Goblin on her hair in front of the Large Screen Goblin Tapping on Aviva.png|Goblin is tapping on Aviva’s head. Jimmy Without Hat.png|Jimmy without his baseball cap Martin with Eye Patch.png|Martin with eye patch and headlamp Chris Knocking on Tree.png|Chris is knocking on a tree branch. Aviva Upset at Goblin.png|Aviva is upset at Goblin because he has just broken the cables of the ventilation switch with his teeth. Bros and Aye Aye.png|Chris, Martin and a female aye-aye Aviva and Koki on Commuicator.png|Aviva and Koki on the communicator world map of the Large Screen Aidan and Katie Blocking themselves from Wood chips.png|Aidan and Katie are blocking themselves from wood chips (shown on communicator). Bros and Aye Aye 2.png|Chris, Martin and the female aye-aye on the communicator Aviva Yes!.png|Aviva: “Yes!” The Bros have Arrived!.png|“Here we are!”, Chris and Martin are approximately saying. Bros and Aye Aye 3.png|Chris, Martin and the female aye-aye, this time inside the Tortuga Aviva Wearing Aye Aye Hand.png|Aviva is wearing an aye-aye hand to gather information for making Aye Aye Power Discs. Jimmy with Aye Aye Ears.png|Jimmy is wearing aye-aye ears to gather more information. Aviva and Koki Testing out Aye Aye Teeth.png|Aviva and Koki are testing out aye-aye teeth to gather even more information. (…, More …, Even more … — this is a reference to Bloons, More Bloons and Even More Bloons by Ninja Kiwi!) Aye Aye Bros to the Rescue!.png|“Aye Aye Power to the Rescue!” Aye Aye Chris and Aye Aye.png|Chris in Aye Aye Power and Goblin’s mother Aye Aye Martin.png|Martin in Aye-Aye Power Aye Aye Chris Calling Koki.png|Chris is calling Koki so he is visible on the Large Screen. Aye Aye Bros Split Screen.png|Chris and Martin in split Large Screen mode Aye Aye Chris.png|Chris is grabbing for Goblin through his self-made hole. Chris, Goblin, and Aye Aye Mom.png|Goblin in the new aye-aye nest, her mother on the nest and Chris beside them Crew looking Confused.png|Jimmy, Aviva and Koki are looking confused. References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes on home video